HF 037 Rune and The Dynnes
9:48:04 PM Josh: Ok, then you and Jams (Jess) have just lead Ambassador Dynne and the princess inside, as the others are investigating the crime scene. 9:48:48 PM Josh: Jams: "Is now a good time to grab one of the bottles of wine?" 9:49:23 PM Rune: ,Um, something stronger I think would be better. 9:49:44 PM Josh: Jams: "...I'll see what they have in back." 9:49:56 PM Rune: Don't forget glasses! 9:50:21 PM Josh: Jams walks off as the Dynnes sit at a table, some plates and used napkins still left there from when the parade began. 9:51:05 PM Rune: Rune moves them aside mechanically, still teary-eyed. 9:51:20 PM Rune: ... I'm so sorry. 9:51:51 PM Josh: Saheera: "It...was very sudden." 9:52:09 PM Josh: Sarron: "I put him on an airship. Why wasn't he on the airship? How?" 9:52:29 PM Rune: That's exactly what I wanted to know. Did he have a source of... of new information there? 9:52:38 PM Rune: Or was he planning to go back all along? 9:53:08 PM Josh: Jams comes back with a dark red bottle and five glasses. 9:53:56 PM Josh: Jams: "Not sure who brings Dragon Whiskey to one of these things, but, hey, I'm not complaining." 9:54:22 PM Rune: I think we could all use it. 9:54:34 PM Josh: Jams starts pouring and passing out. 9:54:49 PM Josh: Sarron's expression has gone very stiff and distant. 9:55:04 PM Josh: Sarron: "Five hours ago. He could not have gotten home and been back in that time." 9:55:41 PM Rune: Something had to have diverted him, then. Or he planned it. 9:56:12 PM Josh: Saheera: "I am sure the guards will find out everything. Everything there is, anyway. We...we cannot drive ourselves mad with these questions." 9:56:56 PM Rune: I hope we do. ... I think you should tell me anything political he was involved in, just in case. 9:58:06 PM Josh: Sarron: "Zharn was here to watch, learn, not act. So he could learn to replace me when I would retire." 9:58:12 PM Rune: Of course you realize whoever did it will probably make it look like it was somebody else to upset the political status quo. ... that's one of the reasons we should probably try to rule you out as quickly as possible. Though.... you have enough money to hire somebody so that's going to be difficult. 9:58:40 PM Josh: Sarron turns to you. "...you think I did this?!?" 9:58:57 PM Rune: Of course not. 9:59:08 PM Josh: Jams pours him a drink, quickly. "Hey! Hey! We're all friends here! Let's remember what's important." 9:59:36 PM Rune: I think we'd better rule you out as best we can as quickly as possible so we can find out who did. 10:00:06 PM Josh: Saheera: "I have been with my father since I arrived, and since Zharn left." 10:00:37 PM Josh: Saheera: "And there are dozens of people we have dealt with all day." 10:01:18 PM Rune: I know. I'm sure the financial people will check the monetary angle. 10:01:45 PM Rune: ... you should probably make a list if you can. 10:01:55 PM Rune: Rune passes her a piece of paper and a little pencil. 10:02:15 PM Josh: Sarron: "A list...?" 10:03:35 PM Rune: Of the people you dealt with. So we can send some people to verify. To get it out of the way. ... I know you didn't. I saw the look on your face. 10:04:34 PM Josh: Sarron: "This is outrageous! My son is dead and you--!" 10:04:39 PM Josh: Saheera grabs his hand. 10:04:50 PM Josh: Saheera: "I'll...help him write a list." 10:04:57 PM Rune: I can't help it, it's my job. 10:05:20 PM Rune: Rune nabs another tear with her handkerchief before it falls. 10:06:14 PM Josh: Jams: "Hey, Roo-roo. How about we go talk over there for a bit? Let them work some things out." 10:06:46 PM Rune: Rune nods. "All right." 10:07:05 PM Josh: Jams grabs you by the hand and leads you over to a tower of glasses. 10:07:13 PM Josh: Jams: "...hey...you doing ok?" 10:07:19 PM Rune: Rune gulps. 10:07:23 PM Rune: No. Not really. 10:07:28 PM Rune: ... it's my fault. 10:08:01 PM Josh: Jams: "Not unless you stabbed him and threw him off a building." 10:08:26 PM Rune: Of course I didn't. 10:08:43 PM Rune: But I shouted at him and tried to make him feel bad and I think he actually did. 10:09:07 PM Rune: If he left the ship because he wanted to fix something he did wrong... 10:09:47 PM Josh: Jams: "Then he chose to leave the ship to fix something he did wrong. You can't blame yourself for anyone else's decision." 10:10:26 PM Josh: Jams: "And, no offense, but, as someone who would know, master manipulator doesn't seem like a card in your deck." 10:10:31 PM Rune: I probably got him killed. 10:10:59 PM Rune: Rune swipes another tear away. 10:11:18 PM Josh: Jams hands you the open bottle of whiskey. 10:11:27 PM Josh: Jams: "Here, have some." 10:12:09 PM Rune: Rune takes a swig and coughs a little bit. 10:12:23 PM Josh: It burns a little going down. It's quite strong. 10:12:53 PM Josh: Jams: "Look, fact is, we don't know what happened. It's possible someone nabbed him on the ship and brought him here to make a spectacle." 10:13:06 PM Rune: Maybe. 10:13:11 PM Rune: Rune doesn't sound convinced at all. 10:14:33 PM Josh: Jams: "Zharn was, I hear, a pretty wretched, awful, shit-stain of a human being. Odds are good someone was gonna stab him in the end anyway." 10:14:58 PM Rune: You didn't, did you? 10:15:32 PM Josh: Jams: "I've been here all night, Rune. Hank's been watching me like a hawk." 10:16:03 PM Rune: I didn't mean personally. You're just like Sarron. 10:16:46 PM Josh: Jams face goes from soft to hard very fast. "...No. I did not have him killed." 10:17:22 PM Rune: Oh good, I didn't think you'd do something like that. Not to us. 10:17:47 PM Rune: ... besides, you probably would have done it yourself. 10:18:01 PM Josh: Jams takes a long swig of the whiskey. 10:18:40 PM Rune: Whereas I don't see him getting his hands dirty like that. But I don't think he did. Oh, I'm so glad he didn't see it! It was awful. 10:19:43 PM Josh: Jams: "...Yeah...I bet." 10:20:31 PM Rune: All the... the blood and ... brains I think, and the ... 10:21:15 PM Rune: Rune goes rather greenish in the face, and trails off. 10:21:19 PM Josh: Jams: "You know, I'm wearing heels and you're still taller than me. It's just not fair." 10:21:38 PM Rune: I'm taller than everybody. 10:21:44 PM Rune: Rune swipes another tear. 10:21:51 PM Rune: Except the Erinyes. 10:22:04 PM Rune: Besides, you're still prettier than me. 10:22:33 PM Josh: Jams: "I'm wearing a fake form, I wouldn't take it personally." 10:22:51 PM Josh: Jams: "I can make myself prettier than anybody." 10:23:15 PM Rune: What do you look like normally? 10:23:29 PM Rune: When you're not looking like somebody else? 10:23:40 PM Josh: Jams: "Oh, I'm real fat. And pasty. And I have a giant wart on my nose. It's disgusting." 10:24:12 PM Rune: Rune rolls her eyes. "I doubt it. You can afford to have warts magicked off." 10:25:16 PM Josh: Jams: "Heh, yeah, I can. ...do you want one of my disguises? If you're...upset about it." 10:26:13 PM Rune: Well... what's it like when people don't stare? 10:26:32 PM Josh: Jams: "Dull. I prefer it when they do." 10:27:05 PM Rune: It would be fun to try it. 10:27:46 PM Josh: Jams: "How about this? Don't tell anyone that I'm sneaking this bottle out in my purse...and maybe a couple others, and I'll arrange you a meeting." 10:28:15 PM Rune: ... would you do something else for me instead? 10:28:22 PM Josh: Jams: "Depends." 10:29:04 PM Rune: See if you can find out anything about Zharn. I didn't even like him, but seeing anybody like that... and then when it's somebody you know. 10:29:48 PM Josh: Jams: "...you want me to work with the guard..." 10:30:25 PM Rune: No, just me. 10:31:02 PM Josh: Jams: "...you're lucky you look so damn good in that dress. I'll see what I can dig up. But I make no promises." 10:32:18 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. 10:32:24 PM Rune: People shouldn't murder people. 10:32:26 PM Rune: It's rude. 10:33:40 PM Josh: Jams: "...yeah, totally." 10:34:07 PM Rune: Well, it is! 10:35:42 PM Josh: Jams slips the heels off his feet and the bottle in his purse, which should be way too small for it. He picks out a compact from it as well. "Here, let me touch you up a bit. You got a little runny." 10:36:10 PM Rune: Rune gulps. 10:36:25 PM Rune: I couldn't help it. 10:36:54 PM Josh: Jams begins wiping some smudges and fixing things up. "I've got to ask. How did you get into this line of work?" 10:38:00 PM Rune: It was an accident. Somebody blew themselves up or something and we started poking around to find out why. 10:38:12 PM Rune: ... I like organizing things. 10:38:33 PM Josh: Jams finishes. "You are all very odd, you know that?" 10:38:53 PM Josh: Jams: "And I woke up this morning with a penis." 10:40:21 PM Rune: I think that would be odd. How do you know which side of your pants to put it on? Doesn't it feel asymmetrical all day long? or do you just wear baggier pants? 10:41:32 PM Josh: Jams: "You sort of let it bulk up around the crotch area." 10:41:57 PM Rune: It sounds awkward. I think I'd rather be a woman, but maybe that's just because I'm used to it. 10:43:26 PM Josh: Jams: "The others will probably be coming in here soon. You have anything else you want to talk to them about?" 10:44:33 PM Rune: No. ... normally I'd apologize, but I can't, it might mess up the investigation if they know it was my fault. 10:45:24 PM Josh: Jams: "...since you asked before, the vagina, how's that feel?" 10:45:59 PM Rune: Well you can't feel it much normally. I mean, it's inside. You can't feel your intestines unless something is going on, so it's just like that. 10:46:43 PM Josh: Jams: "...makes sense...do yourself a favor, Blue. Don't blame yourself until you know it's your fault. And even then, try not to." 10:47:20 PM Josh: Jams: "As someone who's done many terrible things to many people, trust me, you start looking, you can blame yourself for anything." 10:47:58 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. "I know. Are you out of the krrf trade yet?" 10:48:41 PM Josh: Jams: "...it's a bit more complicated than that." 10:50:50 PM Rune: I know it isn't that easy. ... but I'm still planning to crush it like eggshell porcelain. When the all this nonsense slows down. And I'd rather you not lose anything from it. 10:51:49 PM Josh: Jams: "Aw, you're trying to corrupt me to the light side. That's cute." 10:52:13 PM Rune: No, not really. Just light er. 10:52:55 PM Rune: And I have a pretty sure-fire plan to stop it. 10:53:28 PM Josh: Ok, about this point, I'm gonna say people start coming in.